Fireproof
by xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx
Summary: "Little Miss Perfect can't sleep?" His presence was electricity coursing her spine, as she gazed over the edge of the Astronomy Tower determined to hide any response, including her body language. Merlin must've had some sort of humor to let it be him out of everyone at the school to walk in on her at this point in time, because Rose was in no want for company, especially not him.


_"So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."_

-Ron Weasley

"Little Miss Perfect can't sleep?"

His presence was electricity coursing her spine, as she gazed over the edge of the Astronomy Tower determined to hide any response, including her body language. Merlin must've had some sort of humor to let it be him out of everyone at the school to walk in on her at this point in time, because Rose was in no want for company, especially not one that would stab her with daggers even more. If this had been medieval times, than she'd be lying in a puddle of cold, scarlet blood—her blood— and a part of her wondered if the pain would be less than it was now. It wouldn't hurt to try.

"Not up for a civilized conversation then, huh, Weasley?"

Her mind groaned as she heard him take steps towards her. Obviously, he was never taught to notice when he wasn't wanted, or he was too arrogant to care. Rose concluded both, because after all, it was Malfoy, who seemed to never grow out of the egocentrism stage. According to the books, the stage was due to be over before adolescences. He was completely and utterly a pathetic excuse for a human being and got worse with every dawning day.

Somehow, while she was in the midst of her thoughts, he had successfully sneaked beside her and immediately she cursed her guards being down and jerked her face in the other direction. She'd do anything to ensure that her eyes— red and swollen— and her tear-stained cheeks would never be a sight that he could see. Her mind couldn't even fathom the agony she'd have to endure if he did.

"I'm surprised to see you out at this time, after all, a prefect shouldn't break the rules they enforce. It'd make them quite the hypocrite."

She envisioned a smirk flashing onto his pallid face and his silver orbs for eyes glittering in amusement. It took her entire strength to keep from directing a mean Bat-Boogey Hex, or something worse, at him, because even the thought of it made her stomach flip in irritation. She just couldn't understand why Merlin sent him, she had asked for someone to help. Not someone who sought only to destroy her more.

"I could say the same about you, but then I remember that you only about yourself. I still don't understand how you managed to snatch the Slytherin's position. There has to be a better bloke than you."

The power of her voice surprised her. There wasn't an ounce of cracking or hopelessness, instead she sounded better than she ever had, which let her rest her worries a little. For now, he didn't have to know anything about how her night had been going.

"Oho, ouch… You're a real firecracker tonight, aren't you? Seeking to burn, I see. But for your knowledge, I've grown fireproof, so you'll have to try something new."

The possibilities of a witty comeback were endless, yet she chose to keep to herself. If she wanted the unexpected meeting to end, then she had to refuse to give him what he wanted: a reaction. However, with her temper, it was a challenge to keep her rage inside for a mere minute, especially if he was at the receiving end of her anger.

"So, were you out with that little boyfriend of yours? Corner, right? That outrageously disgusting Hufflepuff? Is Little Miss Perfect a Little Miss Wild Child too?"

He had found it. The one word that could rip of her mask and send her sobbing into the shadows: Maximus Corner, or how Rose would prefer to refer to him, the idiotic git who seemed not fazed by cutting her down piece by piece and stomping on her heart. For once, she wished she had listened to her father's advice when it came to boys and never went anywhere close to any of them. As much as she loathed admitting it, Ron was right; they only caused her pain.

She completely turned her back away from Malfoy, as she desperately attempted to regain her composure, but seemed incapable of. Why him? All she wanted was to be cradled in her mother's arms, because Hermione to always find a way to make things better; but Rose wasn't at home, she was at Hogwarts and left alone to deal with her misery.

"Weasley?"

The curious, soft tone of his voice was quickly ignored, as she quickly snapped back:

"Go away Malfoy! For the love of Merlin, for once, just leave me alone! Please!"

Any force that had previously been in her voice had vanished and the newly exposed fragileness made her cringe. The night needed to end, but seemed to continue to drag on despite her suffering. After all, she wasn't the only person in the world as Malfoy adored to remind her.

Those were the words she expected to come out of his mouth, but as he whispered a tender, worried:

"Rose…"

She froze. He never called her by her first name and vice versus. She wasn't sure why, or did she understand, but before she had time to react, she felt Scorpius's arms gently wrap around her and she sobbed into his chest.

Who knew how long the duo would remain like that or if it would alter the way they greeted each other when they passed in the corridors, but Rose finally understood why Merlin sent Scorpius Malfoy to her aide. He was exactly what she needed. He was completely fireproof.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, I don't typically write or ship Rose and Scorpius, but when I asked, this was the pairing my friends told me to write with the inspiration of the song: Goodbye Apathy by One Republic. I'm not sure if you guys enjoyed it, but I am quite proud of how this turned out. I think it is actually sort of sweet. Hopefully, you guys like the characterizations and everything as well. Obviously, this is a one shot, but maybe I'll write another one on them someday soon too. I also write Lily/Scorpius, so I'll just write them both now. xD Anyway, reviews would be nice because this is my first Rose/Scorpius fanfic ever, so be awesome and do so? **

**Thank you,**

**xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx**

**(Kaitlyn)**

**Added: I may make a multi-chapter fanfic to explain the entire fireproof thing, because I don't know if it'll make sense in your minds, cause the entire back story is only in mine and not yours. So, I dunno. Should I?**


End file.
